


[潤雅] 「ねぇ、もう一度だけ」

by ldpjo



Series: 快樂鵝舍扭蛋 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldpjo/pseuds/ldpjo
Summary: 2020 相葉雅紀慶生企劃【快樂鵝舍扭蛋】▮摀摀：ABO/雙向暗戀/傲嬌潤×受歡迎雅紀
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Series: 快樂鵝舍扭蛋 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159775
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	[潤雅] 「ねぇ、もう一度だけ」

松本溫度稍低的手掌牢牢掌握住相葉精實的腰，從後方用膝蓋分開他的雙腿。他先是俯下身來細細吻咬那汗濕的後頸，讓他自喉嚨裡不能克制地發出軟黏的顫音，又在相葉幾乎被撩撥得無法忍耐、即將就要嗚噎哀鳴著乞求他的疼愛時將硬得脹痛的陰莖推入那具軟熱濕滑的身體裡頭。  
相葉能感覺到松本大概是用盡了最後一絲理智，才能在這種時候停下來等待彼此適應。但他並沒想讓對方如願——相葉知道自己究竟有多麼急切地渴望被對方填滿。  
於是他將臉埋進枕頭裡，自行在床單上扭擺起屁股，一次次將自己往松本的方向送去，諂媚地討好松本，試圖懇求對方再多給他一些什麼。  
「雅——」松本的聲線被情慾浸泡，變得甜膩不堪，軟黏地喊著他的名字，熱燙的喘息和單音節捲在舌尖上彷彿是口感細緻絲滑的濃醇巧克力一樣，所有的一切聽起來只能像是撒嬌。  
相葉艱難地就著跪趴的姿勢回過頭，他只是突然想要知道松本的臉上究竟會是什麼樣的表情。

鬧鐘的聲響讓他自夢裡清醒過來。  
相葉閉著眼睛，伸長手摸索著拿過不斷震動著發出鈴聲的手機按下靜止鍵，又在棉質床單上安靜地躺了一會兒，試圖沉澱腦裡一團混亂的思緒碎片，直到不怎麼甘願地、清晰感受到身後在睡夢中分泌出的體液已將床單沾染得一片濕黏。

啊啊。討厭的發情期前兆。他想，起身下床將床單扯到地板上，用著賭氣一樣的力道。

將床單和身上的衣褲一起扔進加了洗潔劑和清水的洗衣機裡，按下電子面板上的啟動鍵，又自客廳壁櫃翻找出藥盒，從鋁箔包裝裡剝出兩片藥錠。相葉瞪視著躺在掌心裡的口服抑制劑良久，最後才終於像是下定決心一樣地配著玻璃杯裡的溫水嚥下。

他偶爾——準確來說，是週期性地——會在夜晚作著相同的夢。

渾身赤裸地被浴室裡的氤氳水蒸汽包裹，相葉獨自咀嚼著殘存的夢境片段，接著緊閉上眼睛，似乎這樣一來便能暫時拋下擅自將團員作為春夢主角的微妙罪惡感。他幾乎是顫抖喘息著，將兩根手指緩慢地推進在藥效發揮以前，仍舊不斷掙扎著溢出甜美汁液的身體裡面。

*  
二宮在推開休息室的門的時候想著，即使打從青少年時期開始便彼此熟識，但自己大概這輩子都不想習慣眼前的景象——松本手裡拿著稍後即將錄製的節目腳本閱讀，而相葉閉著眼睛似睡非睡，將頭枕在對方肩上假寐。  
他繞過在沙發上黏在一起的兩人，走到離他們最遠的位子放下拿在手上的背包，不忘在經過的時候垂下視線瞟了他們一眼。他一邊拿出遊戲機走向成排的化妝鏡，想了想最後還是什麼都沒有說。

在演藝業界從業這麼多年，他們五人總還是得各自背負著獨自的壓力並肩前行。

說起來偶像事業本就是以著夢想過度包裝後被推至大眾眼前，用以滿足各種彩色泡泡般想像的存在。而檯面之下那些潛規則、口耳相傳的非明文規定則又完全是另一回事。比方像是早在分化以前他們就已經被事務所預設性別，只能夠是Alpha或者Beta。維繫成人社會運轉的規則指稱這樣的勞動環境並不適合Omega——菸酒應酬、不規律的工作時間、不知會從何處投射而來的慾念都會成為未知的危險。  
但他們再清楚不過，那所有的一切論調也僅僅止於明面上的冠冕堂皇。  
分化成Beta的櫻井最後仍舊得依照他人的願望成為另外一個性別，單純因為「名校大學」「Alpha」「偶像」幾個字眼串連起來印刷在紙頁上頭足夠閃閃發亮、更能吸引目光；又或者大野的Beta身分則引起一陣「嵐的隊長怎能只是個Beta？」這種無謂的議論；而作為Alpha，二宮的童顏和松本過於甜美的費洛蒙卻只能讓他們收獲「不符期待」的評語。

基於種種荒謬的遊戲規則，於是最終的最終，相葉在團體裡留了下來，在他分化成為Omega以後。而他不只一次想著，要是真的能夠在一開始成為Beta——就像是事務所對外宣稱的那樣——就好了。至少不用在夜半被生理週期帶來的燥熱喚醒，也不需過著靠抑制劑和理智勉強捱過每一次發情期的人生，更不會濫用松本對自己的溫柔，作以養分偷偷飼育埋藏在內心深處的秘密愛戀。  
他知道這樣的關係是不健康的。不論對於松本或者是他本人而言。

一開始的時候只是對方出於好心，出借肩膀讓吃了藥卻仍舊難受得幾乎顫抖的自己暫時依靠，而松本身上的淡淡甜味卻意外地安撫了Omega焦躁緊繃的神經。  
「松潤好香。」他說，不經意間出口的話語卻出乎意料地收獲氣味主人投以一個吃驚的表情。  
「是嗎⋯⋯」一抹苦笑在松本的唇角綻開，他停頓了一下，再開口時聲音放得很輕，「我自己倒不怎麼喜歡。」  
「因為不夠像Alpha？」歪著身體將臉靠在他肩上的相葉閉上眼睛笑了起來，又往松本的頸側蹭了蹭，「但是不管別人怎麼說，松潤就是松潤啊，我很喜歡。松潤的味道。」  
Alpha的氣味和暖熱溫度讓他的身體放鬆下來，一下子便變得有些犯睏，於是也沒有心力留意到突然安靜下來的松本心跳漏了一拍。

更後來等到其他人發現的時候，兩人的關係已經自然而然地演變成現在這副模樣。  
松本的肩膀依舊是相葉身體不適時的專屬歸處，而他也在經歷幾次那人粗心地忘了帶藥的驚險回憶後養成隨身攜帶Omega抑制劑的習慣——即使在被工作人員撞見時仍得故作若無其事地解釋只是感冒藥而已。

松本不是沒有察覺相葉的過度依賴，幾回燥熱難耐的夜裡也試過用著最為黏膩的性幻想發洩，但在高潮之後、隨著身體降溫回歸的理智又很快地讓他陷入自我厭惡之中。  
——就算相葉對於自己的感情有任何一點渴望的成份存在，那也不過是出於Omega的基因本能的互相吸引。  
他悲觀地想著，抽過紙巾擦去滿手黏膩。

*  
忙碌的日子一天天飛逝而過，再回過神來迫近眼前的是十五週年演唱會。

那日彩排結束之後五人慣例地聚在松本房裡喝酒，直到易醉的大野和相葉分別顯露出疲倦的模樣。  
松本將最年長但在喝醉後卻是最為纏人的大野送回房裡安置，再次拎著房卡回到自己房門前時卻看見只穿著單薄睡衣的相葉站在走廊上——即使是夏威夷的九月天，他仍然不合時宜地擔心相葉是否會因此感冒。  
「又把自己關在房間外面了？」松本沒有多加猜想，一邊說著試圖緩和氣氛的話，打開房門，「要借你電話打給櫃檯嗎？」  
而相葉只是用著那雙犬科動物一般的濕潤眼睛望向他，「今天可以在松潤這裡睡嗎？」  
松本握住門把的手和臉上的笑容一起僵硬了一秒。

事實證明他無法拒絕相葉雅紀的任何要求，一如往常。

「⋯⋯可以一起睡嗎？」  
松本讓他進門之後便開始著手將備用的棉被鋪上沙發，明顯是要將床讓給他。於是相葉咬了下嘴唇，說著像是邀請一樣的話。  
「吃了藥還是很不舒服？」聞言以後他停下手邊的動作，徑直走到相葉身邊，將掌心貼上對方微微出汗的額頭，「剛才就不該讓你喝那麼多酒。」  
「松潤也太愛擔心了吧。」他低低笑了起來，卻沒想讓話題就此逃開，「——所以，可以一起睡嗎？」  
松本幾乎細不可聞地嘆了口氣，收回自己的手，「好。」

背對著相葉一起躺在床上，松本感覺到對方的體溫很快地從身後覆了上來。相葉的費洛蒙氣味很淡——或許多少因此讓他能扮演Beta的角色至今——清爽的像是陽光，又濕潤的如同雨後被打濕的薄荷葉，仍舊讓松本下腹興奮地竄起一道道背德的熱流。  
這是不對的。他想，緊閉上眼睛在腦裡排演過又一遍演唱會流程，試圖強迫自己冷靜下來，並暗暗在心底希望白日裡服下的抑制劑尚未失去作用。但相葉暖熱的嘴唇卻在此時帶著試探地碰觸他裸露的頸後皮膚，隨後緊接而來的是齒列輕輕啃咬敏感的腺體。  
「雅，不要⋯⋯」松本從沒想過自己會發出這樣的聲音，Omega的撩撥幾乎要讓他顫抖起來。他用了點力氣才從相葉緊摟在自己腰上的手裡掙脫，轉過身便看見那人眼裡閃爍著期待的光芒，讓他的心臟一下子沉了下去。  
他聽見那人把聲音放得很輕，「如果是小潤的話，可以喔。」  
「——你知道這只是荷爾蒙在作祟而已。」沈默了片刻用以恢復呼吸，松本伸出手拍了拍他的臉，企圖掩飾明顯動搖起來的情緒，「睡吧。睡醒就沒事了。」  
「⋯⋯好。」相葉能夠察覺到松本盡量不著痕跡地拉開與自己的距離，於是他也識相地不再糾纏。

啊啊。他閉上眼睛，有些苦澀地想著。果然還是沒有喜歡我啊。只是因為松潤很溫柔而已。

*  
聽著身旁躺著的那人逐漸平緩的呼吸，松本猜想相葉大概是終於能夠入睡。用著不會吵醒對方的程度，小心翼翼地下了床，從行李箱裡翻找出抑制劑的藥盒，卻有些挫敗地發現裡頭只剩下一片片空了的包裝。他只得拿起手機，傳訊息向團裡另外一個Alpha求救。

「你們真的是我看過最奇怪的Alpha和Omega了。」打開房門的二宮不由分說地朝著他吐了一口煙，讓毫無防備的松本被嗆得連連咳嗽，「進來吧。我拿藥給你。」  
房裡的溫度有點低，跟在二宮身後走進房裡的松本注意到連接陽台的落地窗大敞著，想必那人直到剛才接到自己的消息之前都還待在外面抽菸。  
「所以你們打算這樣互相消磨到什麼時候？」二宮將一排藥劑遞進他的手裡，「都幾歲了還在玩這種遊戲，沒有打算要交往的話最好快點停止吧。這麼多人喜歡J，結果你的眼睛裡面卻除了相葉雅紀之外誰也容不下——再說那傢伙就算頂著Beta的身分，也還是受歡迎得不得了，再這樣下去，會受傷的是你啊。」  
「不愧是青梅竹馬，說起話來就是不留情面⋯⋯」松本緊捏著手裡的抑制劑，縱使腦裡在瞬間湧過千頭萬緒，最後還是什麼都沒能說出口。  
「哥哥我啊，很擔心你喔。因為我們家末子可是最喜歡逞強了。」  
松本只是搖搖頭，「你也知道那些表現得像是喜歡我的一切，都只是出自本能吧⋯⋯如果哪天他碰到真正喜歡的人，我會放手的。」  
「啊啊，又來了。悲觀的處女座。我說你也太低估相葉氏了吧⋯⋯」二宮停頓了一下，擺擺手作勢趕人，「算了，小孩子還是趕快回去睡覺吧。」

揣著藥片和漲滿胸腔的複雜情緒重新回到房裡，松本就著昏黃的夜燈光線替睡得不太安穩、在床單上蜷縮成一團的相葉蓋妥棉被。  
再一次讓自己這樣陪著對方就好。他想，彷彿自欺欺人的謊言只要重複的次數夠多，他便能夠信以為真——就算只有他知道，自己實際上對於相葉的一切究竟有多麼貪婪，即使表面能夠做到看似游刃有餘的偽裝。  
那些投注在相葉身上的情感就像是隱藏在黑暗床底下的小怪獸，本就不應存在，卻永遠無法感到飽足。  
松本知道自己總是在期待著、渴切地想要擁有更多更多的，相葉雅紀懷抱著任何請求走向他的下一次。  
他並不清楚這樣的日子還能持續多久，也不敢設想，只是單純想要延續能夠陪伴在相葉身旁的時間。再一下就好，只要再更久一點就足夠了。  
在那人能夠真正愛上其他什麼人之前。  
在自己不得不放開手之前。

松本彎身在相葉的額上印下一吻，「⋯⋯好喜歡你。」

*  
翌日早晨喚醒他的是照在臉上的夏威夷陽光和手機鬧鈴。  
松本一張開眼睛便看見相葉近在咫尺的臉正緊盯著自己。  
「早安⋯⋯」他說，帶著濃重的睡意、反射般地抬手推著對方肩膀，在兩人之間拉開一些距離，「雅，靠得太近了⋯⋯」  
「小潤。」但相葉看起來並沒有要放過他的意思，「昨晚小潤過來蓋被子的時候，其實我一直醒著。」他伸出手，很快地用了不能輕易掙脫的力道抓住看起來在聞言以後瞬間清醒、似乎想要直接就這麼逃走的松本。他眨了眨眼睛，「所以，這是我一直以來的回答。」  
相葉將臉湊了過去，用嘴唇往松本的唇上蹭了蹭，落下一個羽毛一樣輕柔的吻。

「我也喜歡小潤。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 壓個線，情人節快樂(´,,•ω•,,)♡  
> 希望每個世界線的模模都要快快樂樂戀愛交往結婚生一窩 ♥


End file.
